Claire
by serenityxduke
Summary: Claire and Chris are seperate again. Leon wanted to help Claire in any way he can. But does she know that he li...loves her? Does she feel the same way? Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil!  
  
Claire and Chris were now separated once again. He left a note, but it wasn't legible. She could only see the faint signature of his sloppy hand righting. Leon Kennedy was returning to Raccoon City to search for Claire. He had somewhat of a crush on her. He had called her about two days before. The conversation was normal, and she explained what happened to her brother. "See you soon." Leon said. "Okay, talk to you later." Claire responded and hung up the phone. 'Today, you went away... why?' Claire thought over and over.   
  
Leon was driving through the empty streets of Raccoon on a hot July day. The Fourth of July had just ended and decorations were still up. The wind in his hair, it felt good. He didn't have a care in the world. He knew that Claire could take care of herself for now. The time with the zombies just a few months before, she really needed his help. Red light. The light snapped him out of the memory. He slowly let up on the gas to hit the break petal. 'Claire, I'm coming.' he thought.   
  
Claire slowly walked through the empty house, alone and her footsteps echoing though it. She took down her hair in the bathroom and kept it that way. She didn't know what, but she couldn't wait for Leon to come. 'What are you doing now Chris?' she thought. The crunching of gravel outside told her that Leon was here. Ding-dong. Her doorbell announced once again that he was here. Before he could ring it again, she was standing with the door open smiling. "Hey Leon. Come on in." Claire said. Leon stepped inside and pulled something from behind his back. "Ta da. I bought these for you." Leon said holding out a bouquet of flowers. "Aw thanks Leon." Claire said hugging him. Leon blushed a little. "Come on inside." she said and left to go inside the kitchen. He stepped in and went toward the couch. Two minutes later, Claire returned holding two cans of root beer. "Here." Claire said handing him the can. They sat in silence and the occasional sipping of the drink. "Thanks." Claire said suddenly. "For what?" Leon responded. "What you did for me last month." she said slightly blushing. "Oh that. No problem. I had to. I was a cop remember?" Leon said grinning. They sat in silence again. Claire didn't know what she was feeling for him. Could it have been a crush. After the escape last month, they had grown pretty close and she was confused about all the love feelings. Ring..... ring. The sound of the phone rattled Claire out of her thoughts. "Hello?" she said. A muffled voice over the phone was worried. "Okay, we'll be right over." she said into the red receiver. "Leon, we have to go." she said.  
  
Meanwhile, Chris was in a battle with one of his enemies. "I thought you were dead.... Wesker. What are you?" he asked. "Ha, you underestimated me last time, but now... you die." Wesker said smiling devilishly. He pulled out his nine millimeter and cocked it, ready to shoot him. "Why do you want me dead?" Chris asked. "The same reason you want me dead, duh." Wesker responded and pulled the trigger. "Goodbye Chris Redfield. You are no longer a worry to me." he said a walked off into the shadows. Chris grabbed his stomach and fell to the ground. He fell unconscious in a pool of his own blood.   
  
"Where are we you going?" Leon asked. He was angry. "I have to help my brother. You can stay here if you want, but I'm going to see him." Claire responded. "Look I'll take you there. You're going to need my help anyway. I know that you can take care of yourself, but.... but I just want to help." Leon said. Claire sighed. "Okay, you can take me there. But there is one problem.... I don't know where it is. They didn't tell me anything. They only said that he needed my help." she said. She hated not knowing where her brother was. She sat back down on the couch beside Leon. "I don't know what to do." she said suddenly. 'Please be safe Chris.' she thought. "Cheer up. I'm sure that he's fine." Leon said reassuringly.   
  
Wesker was pleased with himself. He had just gotten rid of Chris Redfield, and now her could do whatever he wanted with his sister. 'Hm...' he thought. 'what can I do with her. Let's see. I made a prank call. She should be on her way right now.' He laughed inwardly. He was planning what to do with Claire, and he was going to have fun with it too. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil!!  
  
Claire and Leon hurried themselves to Leon's Jeep. Claire tried Chris' cell once again for what seemed like the millionth time. She still got a bust signal. "What's going on with his cell? I keep getting that same signal." Claire said loudly. "Forget it. He just might not hear it." Leon said. He was still somewhat angry with her for she really wanted to go alone. He didn't want her to be alone. 'Claire... if you only knew....' he thought.   
  
Wesker had still felt the glory of his triumph when he heard something behind him. He whipped around, gun in hand. He didn't want anyone with outside contact getting anything out about what happened to Chris. Although he despised him, he still couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He had a little sister, who he loved, and he had also lost his parents when they were both young. Wesker himself wanted both of them dead. He was happy with one though. It was just a mouse. He sighed inwardly. His own worried getting ahead of him. He continued walking; not noticing that there was a camera right in front of him hanging on the wall.   
  
Barry Burton was watching Wesker without him even knowing. Hr laughed at the thought of Wesker not knowing something for once. 'You lose Wesker.' he thought. Sitting at the desk, still watching Wesker, he noticed that he had a small amount of blood of his face. He waited till Wesker had completely left the hallway and went upstairs to go find out where the blood came from. Running from the control room to the last room that Wesker was in as fast as he could, he was almost caught. Waiting silently for the watcher to pass, he carefully got up and started running again. The last room that he was in was the freezer. 'Why was he in there?' Barry thought. He soon found out his answer.   
  
Claire and Leon were now rolling down the road. "Where was he last?" Leon asked. "He was with Barry somewhere. I can call and ask." Claire responded. Leon looked at her in a go-ahead way and kept driving. She picked up her cell and dialed Barry's cell number. "Hey Barry, have you seen my brother?" she asked. "Yes I have. He went to the freezer to get something." Barry responded into the phone. Leon could hear him clearly. "How long ago was that?" she asked. "About five minutes. I have Wesker on the screen and I'm about to go check on him. Make sure that he isn't eating any meat raw." he laughed. "Okay thanks." Claire responded while laughing. "Where are you two at?" she asked. "At a training facility about ten miles outside Raccoon. Why?" he said reassuringly. "Leon and I might drop by." she said looking over to Leon. She didn't dare mention the phone call about Chris. "Thanks again." she said. "Bye bye honey." Barry said. "Bye." she said. Leon was jealous. "Don't worry, he always calls he that." she told Leon and he eased up a little. "Claire..." Leon started. "Yeah." she said smiling. "Never mind." he said. He wanted to wait till he knew it was the right time.   
  
"CHRIS!" Barry yelled. Chris didn't move. "Come on, you've go to wake up. You have a sister who is worried about you. Please." Barry begged. Chris was pale and what looked like missing most of his blood. Barry shook him slightly. He still didn't move. "Please. You sister needs you. Do it for Claire." he said shaking him a bit harder. He faltered a slight bit. "Come on Chris. Come back." Chris's breathing increased giving Barry a sign that he was still alive. 'Oh thank you God. He's still alive.' Barry thought. "Your sister will be on her way soon." he said. "She loves you ya know." he said. "Wake up soon." he said again. He was afraid to move Chris because he might put further injury on him.   
  
Claire was very worried sitting in the passenger seat of Leon's Jeep. "Don't worry about him. He's probley fine and waiting for you. He'll welcome you with open arms." Leon said. "Yeah, your right." she said looking down. She couldn't help but feel that something bad had happened to him. Barry didn't know anything at that moment. He hadn't left the room yet. 'He's fine. You worry to much.' a little voice in the back of her head said. She ignored it, shook it completely out of thought. "You're right to worry. He is your brother." Leon said suddenly snapping Claire out of her thoughts. "Yeah, you're right." she said. "I can't help but worry. He's all I have left." she said. "Wait.... you have me." Leon said. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked. "Claire... there was a lot left unsaid last month and I've been holding a lot back. I do have something else to say. I..." the car swerved off the road. "You okay?" Leon asked. "Just a scratch from the window, but I'm fine." she responded. "What was that?" she asked. "I don't know," he said. "but we're here." he finished. Claire did a little dance inside her head.  
  
Barry had been carrying Chris for a while. 'Thank God it's just to the control room.' he thought. He laughed a little, but almost dropped Chris in the process. 'Forget the laughing. I have to get him back. Do I have an F-aid?' he thought. When he got inside the control room, he digged inside his bag for an F-aid spray. He had about two left. "Oh thank you." he said aloud. He walked over to Chris on his knees and said, "Now this may hurt and I'm sorry if it does." and sprayed it directly on his wound. Chris winced at the pain and fell back down. He was going to be okay. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil!!  
  
Wesker was still waiting for the elevator when he head someone come inside the building. 'Who could get passed me?' he thought. He was still enjoying his kill that he just did. He laughed inwardly and went inside the elevator.   
  
Claire and Leon had just entered the building just in time to hear an elevator close. "Wonder where that came from." Claire said. "Who cares? We have to find the control room." Leon responded. "You're right. Let's go." Claire said again running. 'Don't worry Chris. I'm coming.' she thought. Searching on the right side while Leon searched on the left, they managed to find a small room with computers and TV screens. "I guess this is it." Leon said suddenly. "But where are they?" Claire finished. She put her hair behind her ear. "Hmm.... if I was Barry, where would I be?" Claire thought. "I'll check the restroom. I have to go anyway." Leon said. "Very nice to know there buddy." she laughed. Claire waited in the small room while Leon used the bathroom and looked for Barry at the same time. There was a gun beside the main screen. Spinning in the seat, waiting, she heard the door open. She quickly grabbed the gun and pointed it at the door. "WAIT! Don't shoot!" the voice of Barry said. "Barry...?" she was confused. She knew that he was there, but in this small room. "Yeah. You can put the gun down now." he said smiling. "Oh yeah. Sorry. Have you seen Chris?" Claire responded. "Yeah. Follow me." he said.   
  
Leon was washing his hands when he heard someone walking outside. 'Barry's not here anyway.' he thought. Pulling out his gun, he slowly walked to the green door and cracked it open. There was a gun pointed at his face. "What are you doing here?!" a manly voice said. "I... umm.... ah.... We came here looking for Chris Redfield." he stuttered. "Who are you?" the voice said. "Leon Scott Kennedy. Who wanted to know?" he asked. "You have no right to be here. Now say goodbye." the voice said. The person cocked the gun-----  
  
BANG!  
  
Claire and Barry heard the shot. "Whew did it come from?" Claire asked. "I don't know, but I think I know. This way!" Barry said pulling out his Magnum and ran toward the bathrooms. Claire did the same for she still had the gun in her hand. While running she looked at it closely. It had to be one of Barry's. It was a Colt Python. The shininess glaring in her eyes.   
  
The guy's bathroom door was smeared with warm, fresh blood. 'Leon!' Claire's mind screamed. "Come on!" Barry yelled. Without hesitation, she followed. It felt a little awkward being in opposite sex's bathroom. All she thought about at the moment was Leon. She could see Chris later. She was used to not seeing him until late into her searches, but she still couldn't get him out of her mind. She shot a glance toward the sinks. Leon was slumped against the wall. "LEON!" she yelled, running at the same time. "Are you okay? Leon?" she shook him fiercely. His chest rose slowly as if it was hard to breathe. He was alive at least. That's all she cared about. He lifted his head slowly. "Cl.... Claire?" he spat. He was hurt badly. "Who shot you?" Barry asked loudly. "I don't know. I didn't see his face. He sounded older than you." he stuttered pointing to Barry. "Older than me. Who can get older?" Barry joked. Claire shot a few giggles. Leon seemed not to hear. "Let's go. Claire you still have to see Chris." Barry said. Barry hoisted Leon up onto his side, letting Leon use him to balance himself and to have someone to lean on, and walked out of the small green door.   
  
William Birkin was still alive. He was happy with himself. He remembered the cop that tried to kill him in Raccoon before the clean up, and he just killed him. Seeing his limp body made him happier than ever. He was on Wesker's side, but he now ran his own crew. Bioweapons once again. He loved them too much. They had killed his whole family including their daughter, Sherry, and now he dedicated his life to them. Hunters, the Tyrant, they were all brought back. And the G-Virus. That was the thanks that he got all the time. A new injection of the virus that turned him into a monster. "You're as good as dead Miss. Redfield." he said smirking. He had killed her little friend and was aiming for her. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil  
  
"Uhh..." Chris moaned. He felt like shit. His head hurt and he wanted to go home, go home to Claire. He looked down and saw the condition of his stomach. He groaned again. The realization of his condition made him feel sick. He was lightheaded and weak. He couldn't move at all.   
  
Wesker had made it safely to his room in the facility. He was looking over the members of the ex-S.T.A.R.S. and figuring out whom to kill next. Birkin had gotten rid of someone. He had heard the shot. 'Now I come after you my friend.' he thought looking at a picture of Barry.  
  
Claire, Barry, and the wounded Leon were now finally on their way to the room where Chris was. Claire was anxious to see him. First, he was off with S.T.A.R.S. somewhere, and then he left a letter that wasn't legible. He was going to get one hell of a speech. "Claire... you okay?" she heard Barry ask, snapping her back to reality. "Yeah. I'm fine." she said smiling. Leon was trying to get to her, but Barry wouldn't let him not use him as a balance. She laughed silently as Leon struggled to get loose. "Give it up boy." Barry said laughing. Leon finally gave up the effort and let Barry help him. SLAM! A door behind them slammed shut. "What was that?" Claire whispered. "I don't know. Leon can you walk?" Barry responded. "Why do you think I was trying to walk on my own? Of course I can." he responded anger rising in him. "He just asked you if you could. You don't have to get mad at him." Claire yelled silently. "I'm sorry." Leon said looking at the ground. "Leon it's okay." Barry said. They crept up to the corner and looked around it. "There's the door." Barry whispered. "Let's go." he said and moved out.  
  
William was still happy. He had killed the cop. Looking at the surveillance cameras, which were put up for Umbrella's cause, he saw three people moving toward the door that he had went inside. They would find him for sure. He laughed. "That's what you think." he said through his cackles. He pushed a red button that said "RELEASE". "You will die... tonight." he said laughing harder.   
  
Claire was thinking haw Barry knew that the door was just opened. "Look at the dust surrounding the door. There is none where there should be." he said. She heard a buzzer coming from somewhere. "What was that for?" she asked. "It does that a lot. It's nothing really." Barry said. The floor buckled beneath her feet. "Nothing eh. Then what was that?" she asked Barry. "I don't know. That's never happened before." he said. The floor all of a sudden opened under her. She fell, engulfing herself in darkness.  
  
Leon was watching Barry examine a door. 'Come on it's just a door.' he thought. The ground shook. "What was that then?" he heard Claire ask Barry. "It normally doesn't happen." he said. Leon saw the floor open up beneath Claire's feet and suck her into it. "CLAIRE!" he yelled as she plummeted into the eternal darkness. She was lost in the darkness. He hit the floor in rage. "Leon, we'll get her back." Barry said. "We have too." Leon finished.  
  
Chris had felt the tremor that came from somewhere. "Claire please be okay." he said loudly. His voice echoed down the empty hall. "Footsteps...' he thought. Quickly, he went behind the wall via to him. "Who's there?" he heard a voice say. It was Barry. "Barry!" he called. "Chris? Thank God your alright." Barry said. "Where's Claire?" Chris asked. Barry and the kid looked down. "She was taken be something that made the floor open up and take her." Barry said. "We have to get her back..." Chris looked at his stomach again. "If isn't an option." he said. "You aren't in the shape. You need a doctor." Barry said. "I don't care! We have to get her back." Chris said. The glare in Chris's eyes made Barry shudder inside. "Who's he?" Chris asked. "Me, I'm Leon Kennedy. I helped Claire out a month ago." Leon explained. "And Barry's right, you do need medical help." he said. "I'm fine. The F-aid worked wonders. I'm just weak from the blood loss." Chris argued. "Give me a gun and I WILL help." he said. Leon gave him his extra H&K. "Thanks." Chris said nodding toward the young cop. 'Claire... please be safe.' he thought. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil  
  
Claire woke up in a dark, damp place. It smelled like death and blood. 'What went on down here?' she thought. Something growled in the distance. Her nerves froze. It growled again. Apparently it could smell human flesh. The Colt Python in her hand fell to the floor, making a cracking sound. 'Oh shit. I'm gonna die.' she thought. One giant foot stepped forward, making the ground shake. In the shadows, there was a huge monster waiting for her. To kill her.  
  
Chris felt the guilt build up inside his heart. He blamed himself for anything bad the happened to Claire. She was all he had left. All he could do was pray that she was safe. "We have to find her." he heard Leon say. "I know. But we have to work out a plan first. Chris how do you feel?" Barry asked. "Better. Where did you get that F-aid?" Chris asked. "Out of my bag. Back on subject. I think we can take the elevator to the lower levels, and find her there." Barry responded. Chris kept his heal level and wished that Claire was there with him.  
  
Wesker was now watching Barry, Leon and... Chris figure out a plan to get the girl back. 'I thought I killed him...' he thought surprised. He did kill him. He watch him wither in his out pool of blood before he left. Feeling anger rise in him, he left and went toward the elevator. He could stop them from getting Claire... even if it was the last thing he ever did.   
  
Leon was about to go crazy. He didn't want to work out a plan, he just wanted to get to Claire. 'Why couldn't I tell her?' he asked himself over and over. "You up for it?" he heard Chris ask. "Yeah. Let's do it." he said raising his fist. He was ready... ready to get Claire back and tell her the truth. In the mean time, he would have to talk to Chris about it. "Chris, can I talk to you alone later?" he asked him. "Yeah sure." Chris responded smiling. 'Now... what do I tell him?' he asked himself. He wasn't going to get anything out of Chris this way. He pondered him words for a while. He finally figured that he would just tell him the truth. Hopefully, he would accept it.  
  
Barry watched Chris stare off into space. "Chris, you okay?" he finally asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just worried about Claire that all." Chris said eventually. 'There's something else.' Barry thought, but shrugged inwardly and took it out of his mind. Hoping that Chris was telling the truth, he said, "Chris, tell me if you need any help okay." Chris just nodded. "Can we get going now?" Leon asked impatiently. "Patience is a virtue that apparently you don't have my friend." Barry said. "Don't listen to him. Yeah I think it would be best if we did leave now." Chris said. Barry sighed and stood up. "Let's go." he said.   
  
Claire's body was trembling. That thing was coming closer. Two more giant steps and it would be on her. She had to run. Her nerves keeping her still, but her mind telling her to get the hell out of there. Her body finally gave her the signal to run. She saw one red, gleaming eye before everything around her was a blur. Grey and black flashes of her surroundings went by untouched. 'A door. Oh please let it be unlocked.' she thought. Before she ran, she quickly scooped up the Colt and cocked it while running. The door was getting closer. If it was locked, she was in the situation where she was up the creek without a paddle. She ran into it, her hands fumbling with the doorknob before she realized what she'd hit. "Damn.... I'm screwed. Thanks a lot." she said leaning against the door. She aimed the gun up at the thing's head and shot. It wasn't going to do anything. She was going to die right here, right now. 'Big brother... Leon... and of course you Barry, I'm sorry.' she thought. The thing had ripped the wall like a knife through butter. She didn't want to imagine what it could do to her. One more giant step and it was right in front of her. She closed her eyes as it raised on massive hand, covered with claws about six feet long.   
  
William was watching the whole scene on the small TV's of the main control room. He was happy with his success's today. He was getting rid of the girl. He laughed at his improvement. He needed a raise. That's why he was doing all of this. Just for a raise. He was going to get that raise even if he had to do it himself. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil  
  
In the elevator, Chris hit the button to go down. Then he paced around. "Calm down. She's going to be okay." Barry said. Leon was staring at the ground when Chris said, "What did you want to talk to me about?" "Oh... it's about Claire. I... um... Man why do I always not know what to say when it comes to these things? Do you know what I'm getting at?" Leon asked. "I think I do." Chris bent down. "You love my sister, right?" he then said. Leon looked at him with wide eyes. "Yeah. I guess I do." Leon said. "Now you know that I'm not just going to hand her over. Show her that you do and then tell her. If you can tell her, then we'll talk again. Okay?" Chris said. Leon nodded. "What are you two talking about?" Barry piped up. "Nothing important." Leon lied. "Yeah right." Barry joked. "I'll tell you later." Chris said. Barry nodded. Chris then turned his attention back to Leon. and said, "She's going to be fine in your care. Can I trust you with that at least?" "Yeah. I will keep her safe." Leon said determined. "I promise." he finished. Chris smiled at the young cop's determination. "You know, keep that up and you'll rise in the ranks." Chris said smiling. "I know. That's what they told me in basic training. But I quit the R.P.D. The whole place was overrun with monsters that I didn't know existed." Leon said. It was like he was beating himself up over it. Chris could see it. "I couldn't protect Sherry either. And Claire almost died trying to save Sherry. I couldn't help. I could only stand there and watch. I have to make it up to her. I--" "Don't say that." Chris interrupted him. "You can save her one last time. I know that you can." Chris said. Chris was too fond of the cop to let him do that to himself. 'We will get Claire away from whatever is down there.' Chris thought.   
  
Wesker laughed loudly. His plan was working. He knew that if he couldn't kill Miss. Redfield, something else would. He had seen the floor open up beneath her. She WAS going to die. He knew what was down there. The monstrosity known as "055475 Code name: Juggernaut." One of the monsters that he helped make, and he was proud of it. With its claws and teeth... she was going to be ripped apart piece by piece. He wanted to watch what was going on, but someone else was in the main control room. He guessed it was Birkin, looking what was going on for him. Birkin was his lackey, he did whatever he told him to do. He was happy about his control over him. He could get him to do anything he wanted to do by himself. He laughed again, and put his hands behind his head in a resting position. He was going to win the round.   
  
Claire was still with her back to the door. She was faced with the monster. I was big and she knew that. But how big? She had only seen one massive hand with claws. It took one more giant step, and her eyes widened. It was taller than a two-story building and smelled of marine water. Her nosed winced at the smell. She hated hated the smell of water, especially marine. Her gun that Barry had given her had barely made it move. Nothing was going to stop it at this rate. She was thinking about what all she could've done with her life. She wanted to be a cook at Emmy's so she could be close to her brother, get married and have little kids. She thought about what her brother would have to say when she found someone. It clicked. "What a great time to start thinking about him. Too bad. I'm not going to see him again anyway. Might as well make the moment last." she said aloud. She was thinking about Leon. That's who she wanted to have her kids with. She thought about what he and her can do. Who we can stop with the power of love. That was absurd. Chris would never agree. He had always joked around about her liking her high school crush, but he didn't even know Leon enough to do that. The ground shook, stopping the thoughts. "Now what to do?" she said. The thing roared again. The place shook again, making small rocks and dust fall down. She was getting sick of the smell. She ran toward it and shot it in the back. "I'm still not going down without a fight!" she yelled at it. She faced the front and ran looking for another exit. Just darkness. 'Oh man. Please let there be another door and let it be unlocked.' she thought. She tripped, falling face first toward the jagged rocks that she was running over. She managed to regain some of her balance and land hard on her knees. Hearing the thing turn around made her get up fast. It was hard to run. The rocks were so pointy, and she was getting tired. "No... can't stop." she said to herself. Her body stopped for air. Inhaling the fowl smelling air, the thing grabbed her. Then with one, long claw, it tore her clothing. She could feel her warm blood trickling down her back, and the pain was intense. Everything around her went dark. 'Goodbye Chris.' she thought and fell victim to the darkness.   
  
The light ding of the elevator told the group that they were at the bottom floor, the basement. Hearing the fowl growls of something behind the door made their senses aware. "I don't care if I die in the process; I want Claire to be safe." Leon said. "I'm with you on that." Chris said. "Are you two actually getting along?" Barry joked again. Chris waved his hand at him and went on thinking about what it could be that was making that sound. They entered a chamber way. Dim, almost dark, but they could see one light in the distance. "Nothing's made an appearance yet." Leon said putting emphasis on the word yet. The slight growl was getting louder. "Barry, got any grenades? I got a feeling that we're going to need them." Chris said. "Yeah, about seventeen." Barry responded. Leon thinking about Claire didn't hear the question or answer. He knew what he was going to tell her. "Leon, is your cell phone working?" Barry asked. "Yeah, why?" Leon asked. "Because if she's hurt, we might have to call someone." Chris said. Leon kicked himself inside for not thinking of that. A sprawled body was on the floor. Chris being an old member of S.T.A.R.S. ran forward and checked on it. "CLAIRE! Wake up... please wake up." Chris yelled holding the half-dead Claire's head up. She was breathing slightly, but not hard enough for her to live like that. "Leon... call someone." Chris ordered. Barry fumbled inside his bag and pulled out his last F-aid spray. "I don't know if this will help, but here." he said handing it to Chris. "Thanks buddy." Chris said uncapping the spray and shaking it. "Help me turn her over. Apparently the wound is on her back." Chris said to Barry. 


End file.
